1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction device, more particularly to a suction device that can be operated using a single hand, and a supporting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional suction device 1 is shown to include a hollow base 11 having a sleeve 14 that extends upwardly from a top surface 111 of the base 11, a sucking member 12 disposed under the base 11, a connecting rod 121 extending upwardly from a top surface of the sucking member 12 through the base 11, and an operating rod 13. The operating rod 13 has a pivot end portion 133 connected pivotally to the connecting rod 121, an operating end portion 132 opposite to the pivot end portion 133, and an intermediate fulcrum portion 131. The pivot end portion 133 of the operating rod 13 is in the form of a cam that abuts against the top surface 111 of the base 11.
The suction device 1 can be switched from a non-sucking state, where the base 11 is spaced apart from the sucking member 12 and where the operating end portion 132 is pivoted away from the base 11, as shown in FIG. 1, to a sucking state, where a peripheral portion 122 of the sucking member 12 is attached sealingly to a supporting surface 101 as a result of pressing of the base 11 thereon and where a central portion 123 of the sucking member 12 is pulled upwardly, thereby forming a vacant space 120 between the supporting surface 101 and the central portion 123 of the sucking member 12, as shown in FIG. 2, by operating the operating rod 13. In actual operation of the suction device 1 from the non-sucking state to the sucking state, the operating end portion 132 of the operating rod 13 is pivoted toward the base 11 such that the base 11 moves downwardly toward the sucking member 12 due to pressing of the pivot end portion 133 to abut against the peripheral portion 122 of the sucking member 12 until the intermediate fulcrum portion 131 abuts against the base 11. Thereafter, the operating end portion 132 is pressed downwardly such that an assembly of the pivot end portion 133 of the operating rod 13, the connecting rod 121 and the central portion 123 of the sucking member 12 move upwardly, thereby forming the vacant space 120.
In such a configuration, during operation, in addition to operation of the operating rod 13 using one hand of a user, it is required to support the conventional suction device 1 using the other hand of the user before the base 11 can be placed to abut against the peripheral portion 122 of the sucking member 12, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.